children_of_ashesfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Varis
Menneestä Heimon nuorempia jäseniä edustava Varis syntyi vajaat kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten Tuhkan Lasten heimoon, saaden nimen Lumikko. Kului muutama vuosi, ja Variksen äiti lähti, ottaen Variksen mukaansa. Muutaman seikkailun, sattumuksen ja vuosien taivalluksen jälkeen päätyi nyt äitinsä kadottanut nuorukainen pohjoiseen Norjaan, jonne tuo asettui asumaan siellä oleskelevan yhteisön pariin. Varis, silloinen Lumikko, sai uuden nimen, oppi uudenlaisen tavan selviytyä. Tuolloin Vanjaksi kutsuttu poika oppi, kuinka oveluudella ja liittolaisuuksilla saattoi selvitä, ja kuinka vahvin voitti. Kului jälleen muutama vuosi, ja Varis alkoi nähdä unia lapsuutensa kodista. Muistot Tuhkan Lapsista tulvivat mieleen unien kautta, ja nuorukainen päätti vaeltaa takaisin etsimään synnyinheimoaan. Lähtö ei ollut helppo, sillä vaikka nuorikko oli haukuttu epäonnen tuottajaksi, perheettömäksi ja arvoltaan alimmaiseksi, oli tuo kuitenkin osa yhteisöä. Lopulta lähtö onnistui, ja Varis tavoitti synnyinseutunsa ajoissa matkatakseen Tuhkan Lasten kanssa etelään. Ollen luonteeltaan epäluuloinen ja muistoiltaan epävarma jätti Varis todellisen syntypaikkansa mainitsematta. Jotkut tunnistivat nuorukaisen, mutta kivenkovaan Varis väitti olevansa pohjoisessa kasvanut Vanja. Heimoon liityttyään sai poika uuden nimensä: Varis raadonsyöjä, ovela onnettomuudentuoja. Siihen Varis uskoo itsekin, että hän tuo onnettomuutta ympärilleen. Liityttyään heimoon osoitti Varis kykynsä metsästyksessä, joten nuorukainen liitettiin Metsästäjien laumaan. Fyysisessä kamppailussa tuo tosin tuppaa jäämään alakynteen kerta toisensa perään, mutta on maastossa liikkuessa vikkelä. Nykyisyydestä Exoduksen tapahtumien myötä, etelään lähteneiden palattua käänsi Variskin katseensa kohti etelää, alkaen uskoa siihen mahdollisuuteen, että sielläkin voisi selvitä. Seikkailut vetivät puoleensa enemmän kuin varovaisuus. Luonteesta Nuorukainen on kummallinen tapaus, luonteeltaan jopa ilkeä. Oveluus ja sen käyttö oman edun tavoitteluun ovat pikku hiljaa väistymässä nuorukaisen luonteesta, mutta yhä vieläkin tuo on sosiaalisilta taidoiltaan heikko. Vain vahvin selviää on ollut nuorukaisen motto turhankin pitkään, ja kauan tuo on ollut valmis sysäämään liittolaisuudet syrjään säilyäkseen hengissä. Yksityisomaisuuden kunnioittaminen on Varikselta hukassa, ja jos jokin asia on kateissa, tuo todennäköisesti vei sen. Tosi ystävyys pitää, mutta yleisesti Varis suhtautuu etenkin uusiin ihmisiin ja asioihin jyrkän epäluuloisesti. Toisinaan tuo alkaa myös haastaa kiivaasti riitaa, antaa kärkkäitä kommenttejaan itseään voimakkaammille, mutta painuu kulman taakse räksyttämään, kun saa vain pahan katseenkin osakseen. Jos hyviä puolia luonteesta etsii, niin nuorikko painaa lävitse esteistä, ja on oppinut pitämään heimoa kotinaan -ja kotia ja perhettä on puolustettava. Exoduksen myötä Varis hyväksyi ajatuksen etelään lähtemisestä, ja ottaa uudet paikat vastaan avoimemmin kuin ennen. Uudet ihmiset sen sijaan muodostavat nuorukaisen mielessä yhä uhan. In English Varis (Crow), a young hunter from Children of Ashes. He was born as a member of the tribe, with the name Lumikko (Least Weasel), but when his mother took him away with her, and after losing her he travelled all the way up to the north and stayed there until late teenage years. He learnt how to be quick, smart, devious even, and that only the strongest one or the one with the best allies will survive; he was, however, one of the lowest in rank. After a couple of years Varis started to dream, all the memories from childhood came into his dreams. He dreamt of Children of Ashes, his early childhood home, and decided to escape and proceeded back to Finnish Lapland. However, his years up in the north had taught him to be suspicious and not to trust people. When he finally met the tribe, he decided not to tell anyone who he was. Some people still knew, but Varis just kept telling he was Vanja from the north. He took a new name, joined the tribe again. His name-bird crow meant him to be smart, but also that he brought misfortune wherever he went. He believes so himself as well. Being devious, but also quarrelsome with a sharp tongue is Varis quite often in trouble. He has a problem with social relationships and also with leadership, but still he knows when someone has more power than he has, and even a bad look towards him might send him away. He found it not easy to make friends, but when he does, he’s standing up for them whenever needed. Even if they are not members of Children of Ashes. Generally, Varis is very suspicious, when it comes to new people. He has learnt to be curious about new places, but in his mind new people are mainly threat to Children of Ashes, unless shown other way. He founds no shame taking things he needs, even if those things belong to someone else. Bad habits from earlier years, but he’s learning all the time. During the trip from Finland to Poland has Varis learnt better to make contact with other people. Still being not so open with them, but spending some time with them, learning.